Aliens Vs Mario
by RobertNerd
Summary: When Xenomorphs attack the Mushroom Kingdom, tragedy hits. The Mushroom Kingdom was decimated and King Toadsworth and Luigi were killed. With the Mushroom Kingdom in a political crisis and a new monster nobody knows how to fight, do Mario and Peach have what it takes to keep everyone safe? Or is the world doomed to die. First chapter is Peach POV. The rest is third person.
1. Chapter 1 - The King is Dead

My name is Peach Toadstool and, as of last week, I am the high queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. My castle and Toad Town have been destroyed. People need to know what happened, urgently. Any still near the castle need to run as far away from there as possible. I still don't really know what they are. You can't get rid of them. We burned the village and that still didn't stop them. They're blood burns through everything; you can't kill them. They were strong enough to take down King Koopa; you can't fight them. If you see one you can only run. If you are caught by one, you can only pray for a quick end.

I remember vividly what happened that morning and it will forever be burned into my mind. I was sitting next to my father… oh daddy. He was talking to a noble about promoting economic growth within the Goomba Reservations when Bowser Koopa crashed through the front door with an army of Koopa Troopas like he did every tuesday. Guards began to surround my father and I and began to get us to the panic room. Bowser threw a large egg on the floor and then something flew out of the egg and attacked my father. He was sent flying back and the creature wrapped itself around my father's head and immobilized him.

One of the guards shouted, "protect the princess," as more guards surrounded me and some went to my father's aid. Then I heard a scream from, what sounded like, one of the Koopa Troopas. It wasn't a battle cry or a cry in pain; if you heard it, you would have heard a scream that pleaded for mercy. A crack, another crack, and a wet sounding crack was heard before a loud screech of an animal I had not heard before. Everyone in the room was screaming except for the guards who surrounded me. I heard someone say, "what is that thing" and another say, "I thought these things just knocked you out" and then another, "kill it kill it." Then, I saw it. Through the guards I saw a small red blur zip by. One of the guards pulled a hidden lever next to a statue, revealing the hidden maintenance tunnels (which also acted as the royal escape rout), within the castle and the door automatically closed the way behind us.

I still heard more screams and wet crackings, though muffled by the walls. The guards guided me through the maintenance tunnels to the central maintenance room in the very middle of the castle. It was there we met up with Mario and Luigi who were working some valves.

"Princess, you okay," said Mario once he saw me. "Yes, I'm fine. What is it you two are doing there?" I asked. "Bowser's got us surrounded, we've got nowhere to run." Said Luigi, "So we're filling the place with gas. Coward will leave once we threaten to blow the place," continued Mario. I was about to speak in protest but I paused, stood quiet, and listened to the hiss of the gas and could just make out the periotic clangs within the pipes caused by change in pressure. I then realized everyone was waiting for my order so I finally spoke, "make the threat, but why actually fill the castle with gas? Seems like an unnecessary risk." Mario giggled and said, "mama always told me to never make empty threats. This is Bowser, I've beat him a thousand times and I'll beat him a thousand and one times."

Just then a screech. Louder and higher pitched than any animal I had heard before. Everyone stood silent and frozen; except for Luigi who was shaking in his boots. Mario broke the silence by saying, "that's not Bowser." Then there was a loud crash and Bowser's voice echoed through the tunnels, "No, but this is." Every footstep he made shook the ground and got louder so we knew he was getting closer.

"Hold this position, prepare to fight." I told everyone. The Toad guards positioned themselves at every point in the central maintenance room. Mario and Luigi stayed in the center with me and I used magic to create a barrier around us. Bowser came from the same Tunnel I was escorted from. "I don't know what those things are but they're running havoc all over the castle. If I'd known they'd be this effective, I would've infected more of my men." Bowser laughed when he said this before being tackled by something. Bowser shot a fireball and it screamed with the same screech I heard before. It was at this point I got a better view of the thing. It was as big as Bowser, pitch black except for its teeth, a long head, and an extending mouth. Its mouth moved in a kind of like a piranha plant coming out of its pipe. It was bleeding green blood from the place where Bowser shot his fireball. The thing had Bowser pinned and he was visibly struggling. The blood eventually dripped onto Bowser and as it did, it steamed; the blood was acid, it was burning him.

At this point, I started to use my magic to try and pull the thing off Bowser. Bowser started screaming. He shot another fireball at the creature. It screamed but did not change its position so it just kept bleeding on Bowser. This was the last fireball he shot before he could only scream. I tried as hard as I could to save him I swear it was just too strong, even for my magic. The creature started using its inner mouth to take small but quick bites out of Bowser's head. Mario and Luigi started shooting their own fireballs which made the creature jump off of bowser and ran away. Mario ran up to Bowser, who was limp. Mario put his hand on Bowser,s throat. He then said, "he's got a heartbeat, it's faint, but he is still alive, just passed out." Everyone turned to me. "I don't want to leave him here. No one deserves this, not even him. But we have to get out of here," I told them. The toads surrounded me. Mario had my front, Luigi had my back.

We snuck out through a secret back exit and that's when we found my father's corpse. He had a large hole in his body as though something had shot right out of him. Not through him but out of him. Something was inside of him and somehow forced its way out. We stopped for a moment to mourn the sight and then went around to see if we could access the train. That's when I saw the flames. A Toad ran up to us and cried, "Princess, thank god you're alive! We didn't know how to stop them Princess; fire was the only thing that kept them away. Toad Town is gone. The only thing we could do was burn the village. So many have died already." I stopped him there and told him, "we need to get to the train." He stopped me, "these things move faster than that train, we'd never make it." Luigi then added, "I can keep them distracted long enough for you to get away." "Luigi don't," Mario interrupted. "Mario, there are only two people here who can shoot fire, the only thing which phases these creatures." "I can't lose you Luigi, I told ma I'd keep you safe." "This is bigger than us Mario. You have more influence in these lands, you're a more experienced and more skilled fighter, you'd do a better job of protecting the toads and the Queen. The kingdom is at stake Mario."

And then the two cried and hugged and told each other they loved each other. I'd never seen Mario cry before. I thanked Luigi for his service to the kingdom and I knighted him then and there. Luigi helped us get to the train. And as the train left I saw him fighting those creatures. When he was out of sight I heard a boom. He set off the natural gas he had helped fill into the castle. I didn't see Luigi die but I can only assume nobody could have survived that. Luigi is a hero to us all and one of the bravest men I have ever met.

On the train, the surviving Toads rode in the first two cars but left the last one for Mario and me. I'd never seen Mario so serious before. When the times got tough, Mario was always the beacon of hope but I guess all hope was lost. He told me to come here to Isle Delfino. He said the Toads and I would be safest here. We dropped him off at the Lost Woods. I haven't seen him since.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 - Asylum

The new queen was in an office room surrounded by Delfino officials. Everyone stared at her like she was foreign to anything they had seen before; like she had just changed into something else entirely. Peach herself was holding onto her arms and stared at the floor until the president of Delfino broke the silence, "of course princess, I mean queen, I mean your highness… of course we will give you and your people refuge here." "Thank you Mr. President," said Peach, regaining her composure. One of the officials then spoke up, "I know this isn't really relevant but, Luigi wasn't knighted before? Wasn't he a hero before these events transpired?" Peach responded, "it's a perfectly acceptable question considering the bizarre events. The Mushroom Kingdom only knights individuals who retire after an exception career, die heroically, or will die heroically. Sir Luigi the Brave would have been knighted in his retirement or death even if these events didn't transpire and Mario will be knighted in his retirement or death. If you meet a knight of the Mushroom kingdom, they are either retired or survived a suicide mission. Is that all council?" One more official spoke up, "you have magic? How have you been helpless to Bowser if you have magic?" Peach responded, "I haven't. When someone takes your kingdom hostage you have no choice but to do as they say and, for Bowser, that was taking me hostage. Mario and Luigi were actually just removing his forces from the kingdom. Don't forget I fought alongside Mario when Smithy attacked. I don't like to use my magic because it overwhelms my emotions. Now, may I please be excused? " The president looked around the room and, when given visual confirmation, he told the queen, "yes, your highness, you may be excused and we shall have someone show you to your lodgings. It is policy, however, that foreign leaders under asylum in any times like these must stay on the main island. But, your royal funds are still valid so you are still welcome to any of what the main Island has to offer."

Peach sat at the top of the lighthouse on the east side of the island. The sun was setting behind her which made the sea glow orange. She took a sip of her tea and tried not to be overwhelmed by all that happened. Her father died, Luigi died, she has no idea where Mario is, she's now expected to lead these scared toad, and they're scared of something which she has no idea how to combat. Her thought process was interrupted when a Delfino approached her and said, "one of the creatures you described was spotted outside of Mushroom City. Officials were able to take it out with a bullet bill but not before taking the life of a young Koopa." "Send my apologies to the families. Tomorrow I'll make a more formal public statement. May I invite King Bowser II here so I may speak to him about where his father found the eggs which caused this whole ordeal?" "I don't have the authority to lift his ban from the island but I'm sure the president will comply with your request given the nature of this crisis." "Thank you."

Peach looked over and saw lights on the other side of the island. "Excuse me but it appears as though there is a party over there," said peach standing up from here seat. "There always is on Isle Delfino," responded the official as he walked down the lighthouse with the queen.

The party was standard for any on Isle Delfino except for more Toads than normal but there was still a good balance of Toad and Delfino. The music was was an assortment of bongos, fluted, xylophones, and other instruments associated with tropical locations. The loudest event in the party was the hot dog eating contest which, though ended a while ago, there was still a Toad who was still eating. One Delfino said, "I never knew someone that small could eat so much," and a Toad who said, "we were all pretty hungry when we got here but this is ridiculous." When the plate was empty, a Delfino announced the Toad had broken a world record and everyone at the party cheered. The Toad laid back and put his hand on his now rounded belly. Suddenly the Toad yelped and the party went silent. Then the Toad screamed briefly before being left in a state where he was unable to scream. And then his whole body ripped open as the red monster the Toads were familiar with jumped out. The Delfinos creamed; the Toads ran. But before the creature could even touch the ground, Peach grabbed it from the air with her magic with a look of pure rage. Delfino paramedics immediately grabbed the Toad and took him to the isle hospital. Two Delfino officers approached Peach and told her, "we have a place for that, in the volcano, can you move it?" "Yes."

A while later the queen and the Delfino President stood in an observation chamber and stared at the monster who was chained up and fully grown. "Good thing you caught it before it was too out of hand," said the president who refused to take his eyes off the beast. He continued, "we gathered up the Toads who fled the scene and we're having them examined for foreign bodies." "We can't hold this forever. I don't know how but it's going to break out and when it does we'll all die." Peach's voice shook as she said this. The creature screamed as it tried and failed to break from its shackles. The president took a deep breath and replied, "I agree but we don't know how it will. We have lava on standby and I want to wait to see how it will try and break out before we stop it. Maybe we can learn how to better trap these or fight them or reason or something." Peach looked at the president and said, almost between her teeth, "if you do not kill this thing now, more will die and when that happens we will be powerless to stop them." The president looked at peach and said, "I am the president of this island and we will not act on this thing until we know more and that is final." The president walked away but, before he left the room he said to Peach, "I've accepted your request to let the newly crowned Bowser II come to this island. I'm sure he has valuable information about these...things." Peach simply nodded and looked back on the monster. It screamed again and peach could only breath deeply.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rebirth

The land was barren where Toad Town used to be. Luigi stood up from the dirt and brushed some crud off of his cloths. Part of his shirt and hat was Scorched a little but nothing too serious. He looked over and saw one of those things that attacked Toadsworth. He realized it must have gotten him; he knew what would happen next; there was only one person he knew who could help him.

Meanwhile, in the Lost Woods, Mario approached a small area surrounded mby trees. He looked up at the night sky until he heard a familiar voice say, "long time no see." Mario turned around and saw Geno who he had not seen since Smithy was last defeated. Geno was in his puppet form; most likely so Mario would more easily recognize him."Something's happened. Bowser found these monsters and they nearly destroyed the kingdom. Toadswoth is dead, Luigi is dead and nobody knows what to do." Geno took a second to process this before responding, "is Peach okay?" "Yes I had her sent to Isle Delfino." "Good."

Mario then described what happened to Geno as he remembered it. Geno was taken aback when Mario described what the creatures looked like. "A-alien form...Xenomorph." Geno said, stuttering. "Do you know something?" Mario asked as quickly as he could. Genio looked up at the stars and then back at Mario before saying, "it's all clear to me as though I had known it my whole life yet I did not know it before hearing your description. " Mario coughed and then asked, "Well, what do you know?" "I know they have no weakness except for maybe fire. The only way to beat them is to find a way to fight them. It sounds like fire works as a temporary deterrent so we should focus on that for now." "And how do you know this?" "I just do. It's so obvious. It's as though it were a fundamental law of the universe."

On the other side of the kingdom, Luigi was making his way to the only person he knew could help him, E. Gadd's lab. Luigi barged in and Gadd put down what he was doing and looked at Luigi and said, "Luigi he-" "There is a parasite in me and if you don't take it out soon it's going to burst out of me," Luigi interrupted. "Well I have a machine over..."Gadd cut himself off when Luigi started going to the machine once it was pointed out to him. The Machine was a bed with some robot arms and a screen to interact with. Luigi selected, "REMOVAL OF FOREIGN BODY" and then laid down in the bed. Luigi mumbled impatient ramblings as the machine machine sprayed him with numbing medication before beginning the incision. Once it cut a hole in Luigi and the machine removed the monster that was inside of him. It screamed and Luigi grabbed it so it wouldn't run away; he was screaming in horror as he did so. When the machine finally finished sealing together Luigi's skin, he got up from the machine, still holding the monster, grabbed a wooden hammer, walked outside, and smashed the creature's head. Then Luigi dropped the hammer, fell on his butt and began frantically scooting backwards away from the bloody pulp which was once inside him.

The head of the hammer carotid from the blood. E. Gadd watched with horror and astonishment. "L-Luigi what was that?" the professor asked as he was hiding in the doorway. Luigi, breathing heavily responded, "if I didn't kill that thing it would have killed us both."

E. Gadd invited Luigi into his home and made him some tea. Luigi explained everything he knew about the professor ran to his computer once he was told this and ran back to Luigi with a Gameboy Horror. The Horror displayed a map of the nearby area with one point being labeled 'home' and the other 'crash site.' "Luigi, I saw something come from the sky the other day. I went over to investigate it but Bowser and his Troopas were already there. Fortunately, I left a pixelator camera so I could teleport back. Those monsters must have been what they found. I need you to gather samples for me to analyze. Maybe I can learn something useful." As E Gadd said this, Luigi began shaking uncontrollably. "Mama-Mia," Luigi said to himself wondering how he keeps getting himself into these situations.

E Gadd advised Luigi to bring a Poltergust 5000 with an upgraded flamethrower. Luigi agreed so he took it. Any ghosts he would inevitably come across would be easily taken care of and he also had enough fire in case he saw a monster. Luigi was pixelated out and prepared for whatever was coming.

Queen Peach was still watching the trapped beast when she got the call from Mario and Geno. Geno had a communication spell which was convenient. Mario explained what he had learned. Peach contemplated the information for a bit before eventually responding, "Xenomorph… seems like a good enough name to me. At least we have a name now." Peach said as collectively as she could manage. Geno said that he had an idea where Bowser might have found the creatures. They ended the call and Mario and Geno agreed to start heading there right away. Suddenly, in the dark of the forest, Mario heard a faint clicking noise.


End file.
